Calm and Patience
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Korra over hears Amon's plan to get rid of Asami and now she only has a little time before Amon comes for Asami. Now she has to figure out what to do. Not my best summery.


**Chapter 1: Calm and Patience**

Korra after a long day of training had finally left Air Temple Island and headed toward the park to relax and get away with her Polar-Bear-Dog friend Naga. Tenzin tried to make her stay but Korra refused and finally convinced Tenzin to let her go and soon she would be glad that she did leave. Korra and Naga reached the park and sat down by the stream nearby. "I never thought that training would be so tiring, my shoulders are so sore right now. Tenzin was really pushy today which is so unlike him. He is usually so patient. I guess after the whole set up thing freaked him out." Just then Korra could hear talking in the distance and it was coming closer. Korra knew instantly that it is Amon and hid followed by Naga and listened in closely.

"Amon, you can't be serious, she isn't a part of this nor is she a bender. She hasn't done a thing to anyone." A tall muscular man said.

"She has done everything to us; she chose her side when she betrayed her father. She must be dealt with as an example to all those who decide against us. The benders are a threat and all those with them, that includes Asami. Go get your men and bring Asami to me so that I may deal with her." The man was about to leave when Amon stopped him. "Better yet, instead of making an example of her let's make that fire bender that she likes so much take the fall for her death." The two men then walked away.

Korra took this opportunity to run. She hopped up on Naga and the two ran back to Air Temple Island as fast as they could. Once she arrived, she started yelling out. "Tenzin, Tenzin!" Korra yelled as she ran toward the building. Tenzin soon arrived in front of Korra.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tenzin said worriedly.

"Go get Mako and the others." Korra sat down on the ground to relax. About five minutes later and Mako, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin were outside for about rive seconds before Korra pushed them all inside.

"Korra, why are you so panicked?" Asami asked.

"Asami, you need to leave." Korra said and then got cut off.

"Korra, you can't seriously be that jealous of Asami" Mako started to say when Korra cut him off.

"Shut up Mako and listen to me. It's Amon, he is after Asami. He is going to kill her and then frame you Mako. He wants to make it look like you killed Asami. All of you need to leave right now. I don't know when he will be coming but I know that you three need to leave." Korra then turned to Tenzin. "Tenzin, I need you to get some kind of transportation for them to take them back to my home. They will be safe there."

"Korra, you know for a fact" Tenzin started but was cut off by Korra.

"No time for that Tenzin, get them out of here now." Tenzin could see a bit of fear in Korra's eyes and had no doubt that she had heard what she said she heard. Tenzin left and soon returned with transportation.

"I need to go think, now get out of here you three." Korra then took off her fur coat from around her waist and handed it to Asami. "This should keep you warm." With that said and Korra went up to her room. Korra sat down and for once in her life she was really able to focus. She sat down legs crossed hands together. She had never been able to focus so well before and yet she is terrified at the same time but who could blame her. "Avatar Aang, please help me." With that said Korra felt as if she may fall asleep and for a second she thought she had. Korra opened her eyes but she wasn't in her room anymore. "Where am I?"

"Right where you need to be Avatar Korra." A man said

Korra flipped around and if front of her stands Avatar Aang. "I'm in the spirit world?" Korra asked confused and amazed.

"You need me and you focused hard enough. You trip here however will be short lived as there are still things that you must learn before coming here any more after this." Avatar Aang said.

"It is an honor to meet you but I have so little time." Korra said but couldn't continue.

"You always have time Korra but you must realize what time you have. You must be patient with yourself as well as with others which you have yet to master. You can extend time with patience. Look behind you Korra." Korra did as she was told and could see Tenzin walk into her room. "Time is irrelevant Korra. However it is also the most relevant thing in the world. You must figure out how to determine what this means for it means different things to different people. You see my son walk in but he realizes that as of now, time is of no consequence."

"Avatar Aang, I mean no disrespect but you aren't making any sense." Korra said completely lost.

"That is because you are far too impatient to try and understand. Once you figure that out, you'll understand. Only you as the Avatar can understand this meaning. Goodbye Korra and good luck." With that said Avatar Aang disappeared and Korra shot her eyes open.

"Korra, you were in the spirit world, did you see my father?" Tenzin asked seeing Korra wake.

"Yeah, I saw him and he didn't help in the least. He didn't make any sense." Korra said standing up. "I don't know what to do Tenzin."

"Korra, only you can understand his meaning. Whatever he said to you, I know that you'll figure it out." With that Tenzin left.

Korra sat on her bed thinking trying to figure out that little riddle. Then it hit her that maybe he wasn't talking literally. "Time is irrelevant but time is always moving forward. He said that I could extend time but how do you extend time. He didn't actually mean to extend time but to buy them some time. He talked a lot abut patience as well but how does that fit in?" Korra asked herself not seeing the connection between patience and time. Then all of a sudden everything made perfect sense. Korra gathered some things together and awaited Amon in Asmai's room in the dark. She had waited for three hours now when the window to the room opened up. Two men walked over to the bed when a flame appeared. "Now, now, now, what's the problem here?" Korra said holding a flame in her hand.

"Avatar, what are you doing here?" Amon asked.

"I simply came to talk Amon. You see I heard what you had planned to do tonight. Unfortunately Asami isn't here. You've ticked me off Amon so what do you say to a one on one battle. You and me in an open field. No one there to save anyone, if I die no one will be there to see it but if you lose, the only one to see it will be me. This is something between you and me and if you don't want to that's fine but you won't live long in this room. You see, the window behind you is blocked off now and the door is locked. All it will take is a simple spark in this room and it will be set aflame. No way out for anyone, so what's your choice Amon, die here or fight me one on one. You can't possibly be afraid of me so fighting one on one should be no contest. I mean really, I still can't air bend."

Amon stood there thinking about this request. One on one with the underdeveloped avatar. No big threat right? "So be it Avatar, one on one. No back up for either side." With that the two left and headed to the destination.

Once they arrived the two got ready to battle. Amon was the first to attack but Korra simply dodged to the right and then tried to kick Amon in the back but he blocked it with ease. "What makes you think that you can take me on?"

"I only need to bide my time for the right moment." Korra said calmly throwing a fireball at Amon who dodged the attack and was then thrown into the air. Amon landed on his feet and dodged a water shot and then ran at top speed toward Korra dodging attacks. Korra focused herself and kept as calm as possible. Her eyes closed and then shot open. Quickly she dodged an attack to her side and then dodged a kick. Quickly she rammed her fist into Amon's stomach and then kicked him into one of the very few trees and then blasted him with water and then ran up to him and punched him in the face. Korra kicked him in the stomach causing him to struggle for breath. "It's all about keeping calm and focusing Amon. I don't need to be better then you Amon. That's why I wanted a one on one battle with you." Korra then kneed Amon again and then ripped off his mask. "Now let's see who you are Amon. Let me know my enemy." Korra lifted his head to get a good look at Amon.

**A/N: So I left it here because I don't know who Amon is or do I care to know right now. I want to be surprised when they say on the show. So I hope you enjoyed the story and I don't know if I'll continue it or not. I'm currently working on other stories right now but I had to get this one out there before I forget. So if I decide to do a sequel to this, it won't be till a lot later.**


End file.
